fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Driving Victors
Mario Kart: The Grand Tournament is the 9th game in the Mario Kart series, developed and published by Nintendo for the New Nintendo 3DS. Like in previous installments, players control characters from the Mario series. The game features the return of the gliders, underwater driving, anti-gravity, the logo make from Mario Kart DS, double item blocks from Mario Kart Double Dash, and kart customization. New features include a casual story mode and a track builder. Game Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix Mode, the player needs to win the cups against computer-controlled opponents. The difficulty level against CPU racers increases while selecting the engine class which are four: * 50cc - Easy. The minimum top speed is low for all karts and CPU racers have a very limited selection of items. * 100cc - Intermediate/Medium. The minimum top speed is fairly average, while CPU drivers have a wider selection of items: they may Red Shells to shoot it to the player in front of them. * 150cc - Hard. The minimum top speed in the karts is high, and CPU drivers have a wider selection of Items, most notably, the Spiny Shell's addition. In this level, CPU drivers can take down players using the items against them. Additionally, all characters race in mixed teams. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. * Mirror - Very Hard. Similar to 150cc engine class, as well all racecourses are turned. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. * '''200cc - '''Extreme. Twice as hard as 100cc. Mainly, CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. Time Trail In Time Trial, a single player races courses over a set number of laps to record the fastest completion time. When a race gets started, the characters will have three mushrooms for speed boosting. The best time elapsed in a lap and a race on a specific track will be saved after completing the race. Once completed the race on that racecourse, the user is able to compete against either their ghost from the current ghost data or the staff ghost within the stage. Otherwise, if a race is failed, the ghost data will not be saved. VS Race In Quick Race Mode, a single player battles against computer-controlled opponents. The player can customize options, like how many races, racing in teams or not, which engine class, turn Super Specials on/off, and which items. Battle Battle Mode again featured specially build stages, which were absent in Mario Kart 8. However unlike other installments Mario Kart NX doesn't feature any Retro stages but instead has more new battle stages. Balloon Battle can be played in teams or in free-for-all mode. It combines survival battle mode from Mario Kart DS and earlier installments and the timed points battle mode introduced in Mario Kart Wii; all players start with 3 points and 3 balloons each. Successfully making an opponent lose a balloon awards the player a point, and losing a balloon through any method will cause the player to lose a point. Balloons can never be regained (unless one is stolen from another player with a Mushroom), and if all balloons are lost, points can no longer be lost or gained. Defeated players can still drive and attack players as a Ghost however, so a player with a high score and no balloons can still win. Players can also now adjust the time limit from one to five minutes. In Coin Thief, a single player should collect Coins, which are spread over the stage. He/she also can also earn coins by hitting other players with items. In Bob-Omb Blast, Characters use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score stars to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box, which only contains Bob-ombs. These Bob-Ombs can be thrown forward or dropped backwards. Any kart that makes contact with an opponent's bomb or gets blown up by the explosion will lose two points. The timer can be adjusted from 1 - 7 minutes. In the new mode, Knockout Race, Drivers have to race in order to not be in last. Every minute, One driver will be knocked out of the race if there in last place. This will keep going until one driver is left standing. Online Just like in some previous Mario Kart games, players can race matches online against each other. This time players can race with random people both Worldwide and Continental, they can play in a Friend lobby, and they can start and participate in Tournaments. Players can set their own rules for tournaments. Track Builder The new mode in the game is Track Builder in which you can build your own tracks. You have a standard set of building parts and more can be unlocked upon completing Time Trails, Grand Prix and Missions. You can save your courses and play on them along with your friends in VS mode. Characters The character roster will feature previous characters from previous games: Like Bowser Jr, Dry Bones, Birdo, and Funky Kong. The game will also include new characters like Dreambert, Nabbit, etc. Standard Characters = Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Rosalina - Win 1st Place in Star Cup 50cc Baby Rosalina - Win 1st Place in Special Cup 50cc Metal Mario - Win 1st Place in Lightning Cup 50cc Toadette - Win 1st Place in Leaf Cup 50cc Mii - Win 50 Races Lakitu - Win 1st Place in Star Cup 100cc Junior - Win 1st Place in Special Cup 100cc Birdo - Win 1st Place in Lightning Cup 100cc Baby Wario - Win 1st Place in Leaf Cup 100cc Baby Waluigi - Beat 4 Staff Ghosts in Time Trail King Boo - Win 10 Bob-Omb Battles in Battle Mode Dreambert - Win 1st Place in Special Cup 150cc Funky Kong - Beat 8 Staff Ghosts in Time Trail Wiggler - Win 100 Races Diddy Kong - Win 20 Coin Thief matches in Battle Mode Dixie Kong - Win 50 Races as Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong Sprixie Princess - Have data from Super Mario 3D World/ Win 1st Place in Special Cup and Lightning Cup in Mirror Mode. Kamek - Win 100 Races as Yoshi Baby DK - Win 1st Place in Star Cup and Leaf Cup in Mirror Mode. Whittle - Beat 20 Staff Ghosts in Time Trail Luma - Win 50 Races as Rosalina/Baby Rosalina Dry Bones - Beat all Staff Ghosts in Time Trail Courses The five cup feature will return from Mario Kart Super Circuit. The five nitro cups are: Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Double Cherry Cup, Star Cup, Special Cup. The five retro cups are: Shell Cup, Banana Cup, Feather Cup, Bob-Omb Cup, Leaf Cup, Lightning Cup Nitro Courses Retro Courses Items Items are used to help you or hinder other racers. There will be 25 returning items (Including the POW Block, Thunder Cloud, Boo, Banana Bunch, Yoshi Egg and Mega Mushroom). Vehicles Customization will be returning from there debut in Mario Kart 7. Default Vehicles Unlockable Vehicles DLC Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Sequels Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games